


My Little Rain Cloud

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan has a rough day on the tour bus, Phil finds a way to cheer him up.





	My Little Rain Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty shitty and so I turned my feelings into a fic, hope you like it <3

The darkness of the bunk was everything he didn’t know he needed. The small confined space filled with pillows and blankets making him feel safe and secure. The feeling of the road underneath them while they drove calming him alongside the music in his ears. 

But he couldn’t help when he felt empty inside, he couldn’t help just wanting to fade away and sleep till he died. But he couldn’t even sleep. He was tired, his eyes were heavy but his brain was working and working and working to the point where he didn’t even know if sleep was something he’d ever experience again.

A huge part of him wanted to just cry, like maybe if he experienced any emotion he’d leave this state of perpetual emptiness. If he cried, it would be like a rainstorm. The cloud above his head would empty, it would turn to nothing or move on, leaving him for a while. Maybe a rainbow would come along, a small beam of sunshine to make him smile, anything other than this cloud was what he wanted. 

He opened his phone, scrolling through his Instagram with zero purpose. Liking nothing, barely paying attention to anything. Letting time take him away till suddenly it was 1am and his phone was on low battery. 

He sighed, plugged in his phone beside himself and left it alone. He flopped his arms down, one hitting the wall and the other hanging out the side of the bunk, the cold air hitting it and making the hair stand up. He hadn’t realized how hot he had gotten in his bunk covered in blankets behind a curtain, locking in the heat. 

He threw the curtain back in a hurry and threw himself from the bunk. He had to change his environment for a minute. Maybe look out a window, get a glass of cold water, eat something. Whatever he did he needed it. He needed to feel alive again. 

Phil was sat in the kitchen, sitting down on the bench, texting someone. Dan saw him the second he opened the door, a small smile building on his face. 

“Hey babe what’s wrong?” Phil asked. He must have looked sad, that or Phil knew him so well he could pick up on his sad energy. 

He sighed and walked over to him, squeezing next to him on the bench and laying his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I’m just empty inside.” 

“Mood.” Phil replied with a giggle. 

And there was the small beam of sunshine he needed. “I kinda want to cry or something like I need to feel alive again.” He confessed. Phil was really the only person other than his therapist he told his honest and true inter feelings too. 

“Get up, come with me.” Phil said, pushing him off the seat and standing beside him. 

Phil took his hand and dragged him to the back of the bus, everyone they passed in the bunks were asleep. It was fucking 1am after all. Phil shut the door behind him and watched Dan sit down. “What?” Dan asked, not knowing why he looked so giddy or what he had planned. 

“Shut up and lie back and close your eyes.” Phil said, pushing him over so he’d lie down faster.

Phil kneeled on the ground, looking over Dan. He poked his cheek, right on the spot his dimple should be. Making him smile, then he poked the other cheek. He ran his finger over Dan’s eyebrows, flattening them. Then over his temples and into his hair. 

Then he kissed Dan’s nose, and his cheeks. He kissed his dimples, his rosey patch, his forehead and both his eyelids. “You’re very cute. And you’re very real. Do you feel this?” He asked, poking Dan’s side and making him flinch. 

“Yes you spork.” Dan replied with a giggle. 

“Good, what about,” he said dragging out o. “This?” He said very fast while jabbing his fingers in Dan’s stomach and tickling him relentlessly. 

Dan shot right up, flinching and laughing hard while Phil stood up to get a better reach, sitting on him and pinning him down to tickle him harder. He was scream laughing at this point, he couldn’t breath it was so intense. 

“Stop! Stop!” Dan yelled, flopping into Phil’s shoulder with a huge smile on his face. 

“Feel better?” Phil whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

He did, he was still a little empty, but the majority of his cloud had passed, his life filled with the sunshine he called Phil, holding him in his arms. 

“Thank you.” He whispered back, holding Phil close. 

“I love you.” Phil said, pulling back to look at him. “Especially this part.” He said, tapping Dan right on the forehead, meaning his brain.

He giggled, “I love you too, dork.”


End file.
